


Smutober 2016

by markimoan



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Cinnamontoastken RPF, Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Electric stimulation, Force-Feeding, Gangbang, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Pain Kink, Pet Play, Photography, Public Sex, Restraints, Teacher/Student, Voyeurism, Wax Play, breath play, lots of kinks, lots of shit, mostly nsfw, namecalling, only a couple underage things, priest/demon, smutober 2016, um, videography
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markimoan/pseuds/markimoan
Summary: Porn. Just straight porn.





	1. Sex Me Up, Google?

“Okay Google…” Jack says softly, the machine in the corner coming to life with a series of beeps. “Calculate how much time it would take to make three dozen cookies, including prep time.” The robot beeps again, its blue eyes lighting up the dark corner.

“Calculating…” Google responds. “It will take at least two hours, including prep time. What type of cookies are you expecting to prepare?” Jack thinks before responding. “Calculating recipe for chocolate peanut butter cookies…” Jack sighs, resting against his bed. “I will bookmark the recipe for later, Sean. Goodnight.” Jack mumbles a goodnight, smiling to himself.

“Goodnight Google.”  
~~~~~~~~~  
“Okay Google…” Jack says to the empty house. A whir emits from his bedroom, a figure emerging from the open doorway. “Browse my history please?”

“What do you wish to find, Sean?”

“Locate my explicit tabs, please. Find the ones with one Mark Fischbach.”

“As you wish, Sean.” Google’s glasses project a series of tabs, pulling one coated in a pink substance. “Is this what you seek?” The tab shows of a man with red hair and glasses being fucked relentlessly by his teacher, the other with a thick set of glasses, skewed tie, and a small hat off center on his head. A series of moans and shouts emit from the tab, the redhead letting out a string of “KenKenKen please-oh FUCK!” and squealing loudly. Jack nods, feeling himself stiffen in his jeans. “Do you wish for me to play the video?”

“Fuck yes…” He reaches a hand down to palm himself, moaning at the feel. Google sits back slightly, taking his rightful place on the floor in front of Jack. Jack undoes his jeans, pulling his cock out and rubs himself, moaning. “Fuck…” Google continues to watch silently, looking at Jack as the video plays on the TV screen in front of him. “Ah, Google?”

“Yes Sean?” Google asks, hands in his lap and head cocked to the side. Jack pulls him forward, gears whirring rapidly.

“I-ah… I may need some help…” Jack says, looking at the sitting robot with a pleading tone. “I don’t know what, but just help me please, Google…”

“As you wish, Sean.” Google replies, standing up and meets Jack on the couch. His blue eyes are more human, turning a deep brown instead of their electric color. “Do you wish for it to be pleasurable?” Jack nods aggressively, Google sinking to his knees. “As you wish.” He grabs at Jack’s cock, taking it into his mouth and moans. Jack weaves his fingers through Google’s black hair, moaning loudly as he bucks up into the other’s warm mouth. “Is this okay?” Google asks, voice separate from his body, more of an overpowering force that pushes Jack to keep going. “Go on, use me. Use me like you wish to use Mark…”

“Oh FUCK! Please Google, go faster!” Jack cries out, hands tugging at the dark hair. Google complies, his hands on Jack’s hips, keeping him steady. “Ah, fuck... I’m gonna come…” Jack whimpers. Google continues his ministrations, hands coming up to tease at Jack’s sides. “Ah, fuck… Mark!” he shouts, coming undone and coming down Google’s throat. “Fuck… fuckfuckfuckfuck…. I-I’m—AAH!” Jack forces Google’s head down all the way, screaming. Google takes it all, swallowing around Jack’s cock

“You’re welcome…” Google says, looking at Jack with his usual blue eyes. “Anything else you wish for me to complete for you?”

“Yeah…” Jack says. “How about that cookie recipe you bookmarked last night?”  
 


	2. Hello, Chef Iplier...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a dirty, dirty person.

“Welcome Sir!” Chef Iplier greets warmly, opening the wide doors to the restaurant. I step in hesitantly, his eyes watching me. “Oh no, don’t be worried! You’re safe here!” His tone is warm, sweet and syrupy. “Here at the ‘Stache, you’re the most important person in the restaurant! Now, where would you like to sit, Mister McLoughlin?” I glance over at the seating in the back of the establishment, the chef’s eyes lighting up. “Great choice!”

 

Something doesn’t seem right about this place… I can’t quite put my finger on it, but something about this chef is a bit… Off. I sit down in the booth, my body feeling so small in the large seat. “Um, what is on the menu? I’d like to know.”

 

“Why of course Mister McLoughlin! Tonight we have a special meal, prepared just for you! Give my team and I just a few moments and the first course will be out to you shortly!” Chef Iplier pours me a glass of red wine, the glass barely half full. “Would you like more, or are you fine for now?” I shake my head, taking the glass with a shaky hand. He scuttles back to the kitchen, singing a song that somehow resembled French, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I pull out the notebook from my knapsack, beginning to write.

 

 _Something about The ‘Stache doesn’t add up. It’s said to be such a_  
_great restaurant, yet no one is even in the building besides me and_  
_the kitchen staff, as well as the infamous Chef Iplier himself. I don’t_  
_know what else this place holds, but something about a promising_  
_course is making my stomach rumble in excitement!_  


Chef Iplier steps out of the kitchen, a large bowl in his hands. He smiles and waltzes to me, his mocha eyes filled with passion. “Here we are, Mister McLoughlin! Only the finest of chicken and dumplings I can offer. Enjoy!” He refills my slowly draining glass of wine, this time about two thirds of the way full with the red poison. I can’t believe I’m allowing myself to drink! I’m only 19, why am I going through this? “You’re most certainly welcome, dear! That all better be gone when I come back with the next course!” I nod softly, taking my spoon and carry some of the hot food into my mouth. Holy crap this is delicious! I continue to feed, feeling the soup trail down my throat and into my stomach. I’m getting a bit uncomfortable, so I sneakily undo my belt, letting it rest open. That feels a bit better… The restaurant sure is quiet with no other noise than my swallowing and the soft piano music making its way around the empty room. Chef Iplier comes back a while later, the bowl in front of me regrettably empty and my hand resting on my stomach. “My my, you had quite the appetite! Let’s see if you can take this all down that sweet gullet of yours!” My eyes widen at the array of food being brought in. My stomach groans in protest when I sit up straight, putting pressure against my jeans. “More wine for you, sir?” I nod my head for some reason, my judgment flying out the window (along with my decency) as I reach out and grab Chef Iplier’s jacket.

 

“Stay here, please? I-I don’t know if I can feed myself…” I say shyly, looking at him. His eyes soften, a graceful smile falling on his lips as he falls back into the booth, sidling up next to me.

 

“Of course, sir! Who am I to deny you of company!” The chef picks up the fork, heavy laden with pasta and carries it to my mouth. “Open up!” I comply, the fork making its way into my mouth. The pasta is so rich, I don’t know how I’m going to make it through a plate, let alone the four that he put on the table. After the first half of the plate, the button on my jeans strains against the weight of my stomach and I try to sit up. Chef Iplier notices this and pushes me back into the seat, a wicked grin on his face. “Ah ah ah! We can’t have you sitting up and calling it quits!” I reach blindly for my notebook. The review! I need to finish the review!

 

“Excuse me, Chef?” He turns his head, dark eyes glancing at my body. “I-I actually came in to review the food and service of this restaurant. May I be able to sit up and complete that?”

 

“Of course!” Chef Iplier helps me up, my stomach letting out another loud groan in protest to the pressure. Of course now is the time that the button on my jeans flies off, a ‘ping’ resonating through the building and I blush, my face turning a deep crimson. “Don’t be worried, sir! It happens to a lot of people when they come here!” Great, now I’m basically being called fat. I feel myself be hugged by someone, that someone turning out to be the Chef himself! “Oh, there’s nothing to be worried over. You’re fine, it’s just your body’s way of trying to accommodate space for all this food!” I sit up even more, grabbing the notebook left where I had put it only thirty minutes before. I reach for my pen and begin to write again.

 _So the first course of the meal was a large bowl of chicken and_  
_dumplings, being very filling. So filling that I needed to undo my_  
_belt after eating it! Chef Iplier is quite the culinary mastermind,_  
_with his ways of making button-popping delicacies! The next_  
_dish was an enormous amount of pasta drenched in white sauce._  
_Very filling, again. I just can’t stop raving about how hearty these_  
_dishes are! I give a very good review to Chef Iplier and The ‘Stache,_  
_keeping to my word that the dessert is as great as its predecessors!_  


Chef Iplier chuckles at my writing, continuing to shovel pasta into my mouth. “If I had known that you would balloon like this off just a bowl of dumplings and pasta, then I would’ve made sure to fix a tube to your mouth!” I chuckle as well, not liking the look in his eyes. He’s not serious, is he? “I should get those for this occasion. Then again, it is your review! You’ve had enough tasting and just want to be stuffed to the brim, don’t you? I can see that you’re aroused…” Sure enough, my dick gives a twitch in my jeans, a moan making its way out of my mouth. God, this food is amazing. “Do you like the idea of being fixed with a tube in your mouth? Being filled with food that you have no chance of tasting?” Another moan. He chuckles again, looking at me, and stands up. “I’ll be right back, sir. I’ll come back with that.” I sit back, moaning as I rub at my stomach. My shirt had rose from where it regularly sat, pale skin showing across my midsection. I let out a low growl, trying to lean back, Chef Iplier making his way back out with a funnel and a tube. “I’ve returned! My, you just can’t stop touching yourself, can you Mister McLoughlin? You look like you could use a bit of help getting these last few plates down into that nice, wide stomach of yours. I was warned that you had a big appetite…” I sigh, looking down. My stomach now stuck out a couple inches over my waistband, pale and open to anything. The Chef sighs in return, smiling. “Let me help you. All you have to do is breathe. Got it?” A nod. “Great. Now open wide!”

 

Let me tell you how disgusting plastic tastes. My sensitive gag reflex is suddenly (and gratefully) not making me want to vomit, letting me take down the tube with ease. It settles in the back of my mouth, sliding down my throat. Chef Iplier fixes the funnel at the end of it, making me groan. “You look so great like this, all stuffed and waiting for more. How about some more pasta to go with that guilt?” I moan yet again, nodding gently. He chuckles, lifting a plate of pasta to the funnel. “It’s just pasta and butter, so it’ll slide down easier.” I nod again, feeling the pasta fill up the tube and go down without a hitch. I moan loudly, trying my best not to want to rut my hips up and get friction from the table. My stomach fills even more, the pasta settling heavily inside. “Aw, look at you. All tubed up and ready for more…” I nod again, trying not to look so excited. Another plate of pasta makes its way down, more pressure on my cock, so close to release—

 

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!**

 

I wake up in a sweat, shouting. I look down and see the spot on my sweats, shaking my head. Again? I need to stop this… I look to my right, Mark sleeping next to me, and I sigh. I should stop thinking about the first time we met… I take a moment to glance at the newspaper article hanging above my desk, smiling.

 

_Button-Popping Chef Iplier Bursts Way to Top of Places To-Eat List_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm terribly sorry you had to endure that.


	3. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCK THIS IS SO BAD I'M SORRY
> 
> NASTY KINKS ARE MY THING, BUT THIS ONE IS A STRAIGHT UP FUCKING NO.

“Mark, are we almost there yet?” Jack asks, looking at me with worry. I shake my head, glancing back at the driver. He speeds on, making Jack uneasy. “C’mon Mark, how much longer? I really need to go…” I chuckle, glancing at my phone.

“Only another hour… Surely you can hold it, right?” Jack nods, trying to not move. I hand him a water bottle, smiling. “You look a little tense… How about you drink something?” Jack shakes his head, but I force the bottle into his hands. “Come on, Jack. You need to drink something. I haven’t seen you drink anything since we left the airport.” We were on the way to see my mother, her side of the family and my brother for a couple weeks. I was excited to see them all, but Jack just looked plain uncomfortable. “Jack, they’ll love you. Trust me, they loved my last girlfriend, so I’m certain that they’ll adore you.” Jack shakes his head again, trying not to lose his temper. “Drink.” He raises the bottle to his lips, taking a small sip just to make me happy. “No, more than that, Jackaboy. You know the rules.”

“Yes, dad.” Jack hisses and downs half the bottle. His eyes widen as his legs shut, knees crossed painfully. “Mark, I really need to go, why would you make me do that?!” I try to defend myself, but he shakes his head. “I don’t want to hear it Mark.” I fall silent, the only noises in the car being our breathing and the rush of cars next to us. “Fuck, I really need to go…”

“Then go here.” I say. Jack’s eyes widen incredulously.

“WHAT?!” I smirk, pulling him into my lap.

“Just go here.” I say, and Jack makes his hair fly, head shaking from side to side. “Aw, come on Jack. You need to go, so you should have gone when we were in the airport. No one can see us, and we have towels to clean up the mess. Come on Jack…” I press my hand down on his lower stomach, making him moan in pain. My hand starts rubbing under his belly button, those moans in pain slowly turning into cries of pleasure. “That’s it Jack. Just go…” He lets out a whimper, resting his head on my shoulder and tries not to, his face a deep crimson. “Come on, Jackaboy. Let it out…” Jack lets out another whimper, feeling himself let go. I can feel it against my legs, slowly going down to the floor of the car. He looks so content with himself, just letting go like that. “You done?” He nods slowly, eyes opening slowly, then in shock as he realizes what he just did. “Jack, it’s okay. You needed to do that, so you did it. Everyone has to do that at some point…”

“Fine, just get me a pair of sweats to wear so I’m not covered in a mess of rashes and smell like piss.”

“Alright, Jack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry.


	4. Electrify Me, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO ANTISEPTIPLIER IS MY SHIT. I LOVE THIS PAIRING SO MUCH  
> (not as much as the Author and Wilford amirite?)

“Now, Mark, if it’s too much- “

“I can say strawberry at any time. I understand Jack.” I say, fixing the chunky black collar around my neck. “Honestly, Jack, we’ve been through this enough times that I know the drill.” Jack smiles softly, holding the remote tightly with one hand. “I’m ready, honestly.” Jack turns the switch, the shocks coursing through me. I cry out in pain, doubling over. Jack does it again and again, the shocks making their way through me as I writhe in front of Jack. I can feel the nagging sensation at the back of my mind, telling me to let it take over. My vision blurs and I stop moving, feeling myself be taken over by a darker force.

\-- Ah yes… that’s better. “Mark, please tell me that you’re okay? You’re mumbling something under your breath, baby. Please let me know you’re alright.” Jack says to the vessel, but I stand up. His voice is soft, but Anti’s is softer. I could make that boy whimper just by looking at him. I rip the collar off my neck, forcing it against Jack. He grunts in pain, dropping the remote. “Mark! What are you- You’re not Mark… Wh-what are you doing here, Dark?” I chuckle, glaring at him.

“Let Anti out, and you’ll see why.” Jack shakes his head, and I have no other choice but to attach the collar and press the button. “You know the drill, Jackaboy. If it’s too much, the say strawberry.” I chuckle, pressing the button again. “Let Anti out, he wants to have fun.” I say, keeping my finger on the button. Jack struggles, crying out when his back arches. “I’m waiting, Jackaboy. Let him out~”

“No! I won’t let him out!!” Jack cries out, back arching almost painfully, face contorted in pleasure. “Fu-no! I’m not doing it-ah!” He goes stock still, mouth open in a silent scream and my finger leaves the button.

\--Now, Darkipoo, why did you stop?! You know I was just getting started!!! “Come on, Anti, come out…” I say harshly, trying not to show emotion. Jack’s eyes snap open, a loud moan falling from his lips as he continues to convulse.

“Dark! Ah, fuck! This feels amazing, you should try it!” I hear a thick Irish voice moan loudly. My eyes snap open, glaring at the Irishman in front of me. “Hello, Dark. Let’s have some fun~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe


	5. Disappointing Your Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I changed the prompt "restraints" for drug use. Now, I don't do drugs, so I don't know if I'm doing this right.

“Are you sure it’s okay that we do this here?” Johnny asks. Jimmy nods, guiding the other to the back of the room. “I mean, what if Matt comes in and finds us?”

“He doesn’t care! He and Val smoke all the time, so we’re good. Just trust me, little one.” Jimmy says with a cool tone. He packs the bowl with the bud, his eyes adjusting to the darkness fairly well in comparison to Johnny’s blind groping. “Come closer, there’s something I wanna try.” Johnny moves closer to Jimmy, his knees knocking with the other’s. “Okay, now I’m gonna take a hit, and you’re gonna catch it, okay?” Johnny nods, taking in the scent of his friend and weed. “Come here, hon. I don’t bite…” Johnny takes a seat, waiting for Jimmy.

“Alright, how is this-“ Jimmy blows a cloud of smoke into Johnny’s face, the younger coughing. “What the hell?!” Jimmy sighs, taking another hit and blows it into Johnny’s mouth again. “Oh!” He takes the smoke, Jimmy smiling in the close proximity to his friend.

“Good….” Jimmy breaths. “Now you can hold it, or do you want to take a hit for yourself?” Johnny reaches for the bowl, Jimmy handing it over with a simple gesture. “You don’t have to be so picky, damn. I could have just given it to you…” Johnny rolls his eyes, taking a hit and leans in. “Oh! You want me to do this?” Johnny nods, sending the smoke Jimmy’s way. The taller catches it in his mouth, holding it as well.

“Well this is fun!”

“You bet..” Jimmy says with a final move, pulling Johnny in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short. I'm trying.


	6. Sucking on the Lollipop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update! College and crippling mental health are kicking my ass so here we are, back on Day 6! I apologize as this chapter is extremely short, I just didn't really have a ton of motivation to write this prompt, but it's all in good fun. Onto the next prompt!

“Jaaaaaaaaaack…” I whine, may hands pawing at his side. Jack sighs, laying his hand in my lap. I take the tip of his index finger into my mouth, gnawing lightly on it. Jack moans softly, feeling the sensation and keeps himself pressed against me. “You like this, Jackaboy?” I ask, taking the finger into my mouth even more, up to the second knuckle. Jack moans in response, and I pull away. He whines, trying his hardest to get my mouth back on him. “No, I’m trying to watch the movie, Jack. Stop that.” Jack groans again, his head tipping back to hit the headrest on the old, faded blue couch. I smile and giggle softly, leaning against him again.

 

“Please, Mark… Touch me again…” I agree, taking his fingers into my mouth again. He moans in pleasure, trying to get more. I look back at him, my whiskey eyes making his blue ones close. “Mark, please touch me, baby boy. Just touch me.” I go back to sucking on his fingers, closing my eyes and taking another in, smiling softly around the digits. Jack pulls me closer, spinning me around as I keep my mouth on him. “What s up with you, Markimoo? You’ve had this thing where you need to have something in your mouth, and this has been going on for a good few days.”

 

“Maybe I wanted something Irish in my mouth~” I giggle, looking at Jack, teeth nibbling on his fingers. He picks me up in a hurry, taking me to the bedroom, growling in my ear about how sore I will be in the morning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry everyone.


End file.
